


Break Time

by joannechen52



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just If You Want的後續</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

電子錶上的數字增加了一分鐘，十分鐘過去了。  
Sebastian從床上坐起來，看向房門口，他應該離開這裡，回到自己的房間去，他身上黏著汗水和酒氣，必須好好沖個澡，再收拾下行李，如果可以的話，他希望在十二點前上床，明天還有簽名和拍照活動，來場的影迷都有異常敏銳的觀察力，Sebastian不想讓他們發現自己的黑眼圈。

浴室位在臥室和客廳的連接處，從Sebastian的角度，屋子的樑柱正好形成一個死角，他看不見浴室裡的動靜，他站起身，拿起椅背的外套穿上，雙腳踏著室內拖鞋，一步步走出臥室。  
途經過浴室時，浴室門是半掩的，燈光從門板和門框中間流洩出來，把Sebastian站著的地方漆成一塊橙黃色。  
Sebastian杵了一會兒，他的錶面又跳過一分鐘，浴室裡很安靜，他有點擔心，Chris是不是真的在裡面暈倒了。  
他想推開門瞧一瞧，又覺得這樣不禮貌，這是一間擁有良好隔音的五星級飯店，Sebastian只好把臉湊在門邊，豎起耳朵，他並不想聽見任何尷尬的聲響，從浴室裡傳出的寂靜卻更令人心悸……

室內響起一陣喘息，然後迅速收音，短促得彷彿不存在。  
Sebastian的心跳聲跟著止住了，幾秒後，馬達沖水聲響起，浴室門猛地被打開，倚在門旁的Sebastian險些失去重心摔倒。  
出現在門口的Chris把Sebastian的身體扶正，「嘿，你怎麼在這兒？」  
這問題很難回答，Sebastian站穩腳步，與Chris平視。  
「抱歉，我，我也想上個廁所。」Sebastian侷促道，Chris的手還搭著他肩膀，就像枷鎖一樣沉重，Sebastian眼神飄移，既不去直視Chris，也不知該望向何處，對方的褲子拉鏈沒拉。  
濃郁的酒味和體液味迎面襲來。  
「當然，你快去吧，」Chris邊說邊鬆開手，束縛Sebastian的重量消失了，「是我該說抱歉。」  
Chris把Sebastian轉了個面，面向廁所，然後打了他一下屁股。  
這不是他第一次這麼做，Sebastian卻像觸電般跳了起來。

Chris離開了，Sebastian來到馬桶前，水流形成的漩渦已捲進底部，乾淨的水面上只剩下小小的漣漪。  
其實Sebastian並不想上廁所，他只想來說再見，不告而別是很失禮的，雖然和躲在廁所門口偷窺一個男人尿尿，不知道哪個更失禮。  
屬於Chris的氣味，和水的濕氣一起慢慢從這個空間裡隱去，只有少數的部份還留在Sebastian的鼻黏膜上。Sebastian伸手去拉褲頭拉鏈，既然他站在這兒了，尿意很合時宜的開始往下體匯聚，畢竟他剛剛才喝下四罐啤酒。  
汗珠從Sebastian兩旁的太陽滲出，把他的鬈髮弄得更捲，他昂起脖子，閉上眼睛，沉浸在體內壓力排出去的快感，嘩啦啦的水聲沖打著白色的瓷器，除此之外，迴盪在Sebastian耳朵裡的還有一個聲音。  
他想起Chris說的那一聲抱歉，短短的，就像稍縱即逝的喘息。  
他不知道為什麼Chris要道歉，是為了罷佔廁所太長的時間，還是別的？如果是前者，實在沒必要，Chris才是這間房的主人，雖然Sebastian憋尿憋得有點辛苦，但這是Sebastian此刻才察覺到的事，之前他心思擺在別的地方，甚至沒留意到自己的膀胱快爆炸了。  
Chris說『Sorry』的語調很特別，就像他說『Bucky』一樣，上揚的母音，下沉的子音，尾部消失在兩排白牙中間，拉成一長條曖昩的弧線。  
今天早上，當記者問起Cap對Bucky的情感時，Chris開了個小玩笑，他和他的Bucky說，『我們換個地方討論這事吧？』  
聽見Chris的呼喚，Sebastian回頭，看見那個亮晃晃的潔白笑容，他有些暈眩，剛才Chris喊了他什麼？Bucky？Buddy？Honey？他沒聽清楚，那串拖長的尾音鑽進他耳窩，像棉花糖的絲線融化開來，就像那句『Sorry』令人心神蕩漾。

Sebastian低下頭，他握著他的生殖器，剛剛洩出去的大量水份令它疲軟，現在它卻直挺挺豎在他手中。  
他再也沒心思玩什麼文字遊戲了。

Chris不在這兒，他還有點時間，Sebastian心想，幾分鐘也好。他一手往前伸，撐住牆壁，他手心和額頭一起冒出了汗。  
站在男同事的房間廁所打手槍？這聽起來很不妥，Sebastian終於明白Chris剛才面臨的難處了。他盯著自己的胯下，硬挺的生殖器從拉鏈中間伸出來，龜頭被他握住，有些腫脹，不管這一切因為什麼發生，他都得儘快解決，更費腦力的難題，等他帶回自己的房間再慢慢消化。  
Sebastian移動手掌，掌心一前一後，做這件事對他來說很熟悉，浮現在腦中的畫面卻無比陌生。掉在馬桶裡的東西已經被沖掉了，卻有一些殘留物黏在馬桶蓋上，又濁又濃的精液，順著白色的瓷面下滑，每下滑一吋都流露出Chris的味道。Sebastian閉緊眼，搖晃著腦袋，想把這些畫面甩開，它們在黑暗中的攻勢卻越見凶猛，他索性睜開眼，大大的眼珠子從眼眶向外鼓突。  
他的臀部也不自主地前後移動，當他往前時，龜頭搓過虎口，引發一陣痙孿，很是舒服，也催快了高潮的步調，當他往後時，他的身體突然落進一團溫度，那團溫度很熱，很巨大，它像天邊的颶風，形成實體的力量襲向他，張開成兩條強壯的手臂，牢牢抱住他。

Chris站在Sebastian身後，他根本不曉得他是什麼時候出現的，他連開門聲都沒聽見，不，門從一開始就沒關上。  
Sebastian很吃驚，他本能地想逃跑，Chris卻把他抱得很緊，不讓他如願。對方兩隻腳卡在Sebastian的兩腳旁邊，腳掌扣住他的腳踝，Sebastian想開口說話時，Chris的一手已經繞過來，握住他的生殖器，現在他們兩人的手一起替Sebastian手淫。  
這畫面並不美觀，也很粗魯，一個不是同志的男人，這輩子只會懂得替自己這麼做，當他試圖替另一個男人手淫時，肯定無比笨拙。Sebastian把撐在牆壁上的手收回來，雙手同時和Chris拼搏，對方不懂得控制力道，扯痛了他，他的莖皮被剝下來，露出又紅又腫的前端，前端流出混著淡黃色的水液。

Sebastian感到生氣，激怒他的理由能列成一張清單。  
這個男人沒過問他任何意見，從剛剛在臥室裡，直到眼前。他就這樣闖了進來，闖進Sebastian的私人空間，屬於這個空間的主從權已不可考。  
Sebastian只不過想喘口氣，Chris答應給他時間，卻又打斷了他。如果這個男人不是這麼霸道，怎會有如今的成功？Sebastian心知肚明，走到眼下這個局面，他一點也不意外，這一切都來自他的默許，包括他們的吻，以及想著對方的臉站在馬桶前打手槍。  
Sebastian Stan有個名義上的女友，Chris Evans的緋聞對象，平均每半年換一個。真實的情況如何，只有當事人自己知道，他們倆從不談這事，儘管他們看上去有Steve和Bucky那般深刻的情誼，知根知底的默契，但，Sebastian和Chris確實沒談過對方的感情事，就像繞過一隻站在房裡的大象。  
眼前這檔事，他們卻不得不面對，不然這隻沉重的象腿可能踩碎兩人的胸口。

Sebastian拍掉Chris的手，他真的生氣了，他的怒意不是沖著Chris，而是他自己。他知道Chris不會想在回房時面對一張空床，所以逗留至今，他所有的選擇被Chris的情緒牽著走，大多數的時刻都心甘情願。  
但不是現在，現在，Sebastian至少要奪回主導權，幾分鐘也好。  
Sebastian彎下腰，一手扶著馬桶蓋，眼睛盯住水面，另一手用力替自己打手槍，他咬緊嘴唇，知道Chris會從後方看見一切，而他已決定無視對方的感受，專心處理自己的困窘。  
Chris的手被拍開，他有些錯愕，和Sebastian不同的是，他並不惱怒，酒精已和尿液和精液被沖水馬達沖刷掉，此刻纏繞住他的，只有一份了然。他尊重Sebastian的決定，並同時為自己做出選擇，他張開手，重新從後方抱住Sebastian，對方正屈著腰，屁股頂住他的胯下，他向前挺腰，胯下的突起物一下又一下磨蹭對方的股溝。  
這層改變驚動了Sebastian，他鬆開嘴唇，發出一聲嗚咽，他射出來，精液越過手掌在半空劃出一個小小的半圓，再落進馬桶，體液獨特的腥味再度瀰漫室間。  
Chris的勃起頂著他屁股，隔著布料，一股溫熱溢散開來，弄濕了兩人的褲子。這讓Sebastian知道，身陷困境的不只是他一人，Chris從另一個世界跨出腳步，突破了某些東西，來到這兒和他待在一起。  
現在他們的褲子都被弄髒了。

Chris從後方親吻Sebastian的耳朵，他的聲音有些喘，「你想留下來嗎？」  
Sebastian不願思考，他的大腦一片空白，任何一絲提力，對他的四肢都是折磨。他轉動頭顱，用僅存的氣力抬起下巴，嘴唇貼向Chris的嘴唇，口水在他們唇齒間傳送，交流著無聲的言語。  
「不行……明天還要工作。」  
「那好，」Chris滿意的笑，「我們約個不工作的時間。」


End file.
